Katie Bell
Katie Bell (born c. 1978-1979) is a student at Hogwarts in the year above Harry Potter, sorted into Gryffindor House. She is a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Biography First Three Hogwarts Years Katie started Hogwarts in 1990 and was sorted into Gryffindor. In her second year, She joined the Gryffindor quidditch team as a chaser. During her first match, November 9, 1991 against Slytherin she was hit in the back of the head with a bludger. Gryffindor won the match. On September 5th, 1992 shortly after the beginning of her 3rd school year, Captain Oliver Wood summoned Katie and the rest of the team to practice early in the morning. Nobody except Wood was truly awake; while Wood held a long lecture, Katie was yawning next to Angelina Johnson. When the team finally entered the field, they found it already occupied by the Slytherins. Katie witnessed an argument in which Draco Malfoy called Hermione Granger a Mudblood and Ron Weasley accidentally hexed himself instead of Malfoy. Final Four Hogwarts Years and Beyond (left) attending Prof. Slughorn's Potions class in 1996.]] Oliver Wood first summoned his team on a Thursday evening in October. He congratulated his team on their skills and called Katie and her fellow Chasers "superb", but he reminded them that despite being the best team, Gryffindor had not won the Cup for seven years. The team started to train three evenings a week, disregarding the bad weather and early nightfall. Their first opponent was to be Slytherin, but the team switched with Hufflepuff a few days before the game, presumably because they did not want to play Gryffindor in bad weather conditions. When Wood told the news to the team and started to talk about Hufflepuff's Captain Cedric Diggory,' Katie', Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet started to giggle and comment on Diggory's good looks. The match took place on November 9, 1993, in a terrible downpour; the players were drenched and hardly able to see each other. Gryffindor quickly went into the lead, but then Dementors entered the pitch and Diggory caught the Snitch while Harry Potter passed out and fell from his broom under the creatures' influence. Gryffindor played Ravenclaw on January 5, 1994. Katie scored the first goal of the match, and soon Gryffindor was leading by eighty points. Ravenclaw made three goals, but then Harry caught the Snitch. He was kissed by Katie and the other Chasers. The final match against Slytherin would decide which team would win the Cup. The Gryffindor common room was extremely noisy the evening before the match. Katie was laughing at Fred and George's jokes. The game itself was marked by a number of brutal fouls. When Gryffindor was twenty points in the lead, Montague went for Katie, who had the Quaffle, and gripped her head. She did a cartwheel in the air, managed to stay on her broom but dropped the ball. Gryffindor was awarded a penalty and Katie scored. Katie also scored Gryffindor's fifth goal. Harry caught the Snitch when the score was ninety to twenty for Gryffindor and Gryffindor won the Cup. Katie, Angelina and Alicia started chanting "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" and the whole team hugged in the air. The were hoisted onto the shoulders of their house mates and carried back to the castle. 5th year-'''All Quidditch matches in '''Katie's fifth year were cancelled because of the Triwizard Tournament . When Harry Potter was selected as the fourth Triwizard Champion, Katie, like the other Gryffindors, was ecstatic. When he entered the Gryffindor common room, she shrieked that now he could pay Hufflepuff Seeker Cedric Diggory (the other Hogwarts champion) back for losing against him in their last match. ]] In 1996, Katie was the only remaining member of the original team Harry had joined in 1991. She advised Harry Potter not to discriminate in favour of old players like her but to hold fair trials for all. She succeeded in remaining as one of the three Chasers on the team, along with Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins. Later that year, while on a trip to Hogsmeade village, Katie was put under the Imperius Curse by the Three Broomsticks innkeeper, Madam Rosmerta, and took a cursed opal necklace, which she found in the girls' bathrooms, with orders to deliver it to Albus Dumbledore. However, in the course of an argument with her friend Leanne, the package that contained the necklace was torn and Katie accidentally touched it. Fortunately, she only touched the necklace through a hole in her glove causing her terrible pain and to be cursed. Katie spent much of the remaining school year at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries recovering. Dean Thomas took over as Chaser, but Katie returned before the final match against Ravenclaw, to help Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup for the 3rd time since Harry started at Hogwarts. In 1998, she joined the other Gryffindor Quidditch members to fight alongside Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix when Hogwarts was attacked. Etymology Katie is derived from Katherine. Katherines from the Greek name Αικατερινηm, from the name of the goddess HECATE it could be related to Greek αικια (aikia) meaning "torture". Behind the scenes , Leanne and Katie Bell attending Potion class in 1996.]] *Katie Bell was portrayed by Emily Dale for both Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets films. For Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Dale has been replaced by new actress Georgina Leonidas. *In the sixth film, Katie and Leanne are seen in a Potions class with Harry Potter, but in the books, she´s one year above him. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' ru:Кэти Белл Category:1970s births Category:British individuals Category:Chasers Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:St. Mungo's patients Category:Wizards